Gardeners, real estate developers, and groundskeepers in general, often encounter tough woody stems and mature weeds that are very hard to cut down so close to the ground that they do not leave unsightly and potentially dangerous stubs sticking out to trip the unwary. Persons facing this task often use strong shears, or struggle with either a hand saw or a power saw, to do what they can.
Manual shears capable of cutting woody stems up to an inch across require considerable strength and dexterity to use effectively, they are heavy to lug around over rough or hilly terrain, and tend to be expensive—posing a serious problem if they are stolen from a work site while the user is otherwise occupied or distracted. A conventional hand-held saw, flat-bladed or in a frame, is very inconvenient to use at ground level. A power saw or trimmer, because it typically has a bulky motor housing, is likewise hard to use to effect cuts close to ground. Furthermore, an electrical device requires a power supply and poses safety challenges if the ground is wet or when it is likely to rain. A gasoline-powered trimmer, chain-saw, or the like is equally unwieldy and risky to use at ground level, especially if the ground is wet and muddy. Since groundskeepers, gardeners, and landscape workers generally cannot expect much sympathy from their employers about such issues they often have to struggle to do the clearing correctly.
On occasion, e.g., after a hurricane or fire, a rescue worker or arson investigator on damaged property might encounter twisted metal in a damaged structure. Even under such trying circumstances, this invention allows untrained and not particularly strong individuals, willing to exercise a little patience and a suitable blade, to adapt the tool to cut very tough elongate items like steel bars and metal pipes very close to where they project out of concrete floors or walls without leaving obtruding and potentially dangerous stubs.
The present invention is small but highly versatile, can be quickly adapted for use in emergencies, under difficult conditions and in tight quarters, and addresses these and other related needs inexpensively, effectively and easily.